Airship Parts
As noted in Airship Rules, An Airship is made up of four primary parts and any number of sub parts. This section will list parts and all relevant stats and costs. Hulls The hulls is the base of your ship, many of it's basic stats will be determined by the hull, and it will determine what sort of other parts can be put into the airship, and, they determine the base ramming damage. Standard Skimmer The skimmer is a small ship generally only used for local transportation, though those with the money often use these as sports vehicles, as they are very agile and with the right parts can be quite fast as well. Skimmeres generally measure no more than 15ft long and 5ft wide. Size:huge;Sections:1; HP:75; Hardness:5;' AC':8+dex mod;Dex:16;Str:16 Crew :1;Passengers:2; Cargo:400;' Base Maneuverability':good; Base Speed:30ft;Ram:4d6 Cost:1000g Bowrider The bowrider is another small airship. It is built lighter than a skimmer, made more for speed, bowriders are generally used as rich men's toys, though they are sometimes used as launches for military ships. Size:huge;Sections:1; HP:60; Hardness:5;' AC':8+dex mod;Dex:18;Str:16 Crew :1;Passengers:1; Cargo:400;' Base Maneuverability':good; Base Speed:40ft;Ram:4d6 Cost:1600g Gaff Rig The gaff rig is small fast ship with a single large triangular sail. It is generally used for transporting small cargos or groups of people relatively short distances. They generally measure about 30ft long and 10ft wide. Size:huge;Sections:1; HP:80; Hardness:5;' AC':8+dex mod;Dex:16;Str:16 Crew :2;Passengers:4; Cargo:800;' Base Maneuverability':good; Base Speed:20ft;Ram:6d6 Cost:4000g Budgerow A Budgerow is a small, short range cargo vessel. They are a tubby looking ship rarley top 40ft long and are generally about 20 wide. Size:gargantuan;Sections:2; HP:90; Hardness:5;' AC':6+dex mod;Dex:12;Str:28 Crew :6;Passengers:4; Cargo:1100;' Base Maneuverability':poor; Base Speed:15ft;Ram:6d6 Cost:3000g Namarine A namarine is a narrow ship with a deep keel for it length. This allows it to hold a good deal of cargo and still maintain a decent speed as well, making this a popular ship with fast cargo services and smugglers alike. Size:gargantuan;Sections:2; HP:80; Hardness:5;' AC':8+dex mod;Dex:14;Str:28 Crew :4;Passengers:3; Cargo:1000;' Base Maneuverability':average; Base Speed:25ft;Ram:6d6 Cost:5000g Standard Billander The billander is generally used as a small, fast, trading vessel, though it has seen use as an attack vessel in both military and pirate groups. They are generally about 100ft in length and 20ft wide. Size:gargantuan;Sections:2; HP:100; Hardness:5;' AC':6+dex mod;Dex:12;Str:32 Crew :12;Passengers:4; Cargo:1500;' Base Maneuverability':average; Base Speed:20ft;Ram:8d6 Cost:8000g Standard Brigidine The brigidine is a war ship, fast and quite agile for it's size it is most common as a military vessel or as an ecsort for rich merchant companies. It measures around 110ft long and 30 wide. Size:gargantuan;Sections:2; HP:120; Hardness:5;' AC':6+dex mod;Dex:12;Str:36 Crew :26;Passengers:6; Cargo:2300;' Base Maneuverability':average; Base Speed:15ft;Ram:12d6 Cost:13000g Candrise The candrise is an oddly made ship, though it is small, it has two masts set at outward angles, to catch as much sun as possible. (Increase hourly draw by half) They rarely top 40ft long and 15 wide. Size:gargantuan;Sections:2; HP:90; Hardness:5;' AC':6+dex mod;Dex:14;Str:24 Crew :8;Passengers:2; Cargo:900;' Base Maneuverability':average; Base Speed:20ft;Ram:6d6 Cost:5500g Argosy The argosy is a massive, cumbersome ship made purely to haul cargo. While it is popular among large merchant companies, it can rarely travel alone, as it slow speed and poor maneuverability make it an easy target for pirates. They generally measure slightly upwards of 200ft long and 60ft wide. Size:gargantuan;Sections:4; HP:100; Hardness:5;' AC':6+dex mod;Dex:10;Str:34 Crew :26;Passengers:6; Cargo:4400;' Base Maneuverability':poor; Base Speed:10ft;Ram:16d6 Cost:25000g Rigging The rigging of your ship is both one of the most important, and most vulnerable parts of your ship, it is what allows your ship to fill it's Cistern and fuel the core, if you rigging goes down, it won't drop your ship right then, but you had better have enough Rads to get to port, or it will be the last anyone heard from you. Rigging's listed AC is a modifier of the hull's, so rigging with an AC of +1 would have an AC one point higher than the hull's listed amount. Standard Draws The most basic, and cheapest of rigging HP:40;Hardness:3;AC:+1;Dex Mod:/ Hourly Draw:20;Maneuver Mod:/;Speed Mod:/ Space Taken:50;Cost:500g Double Layer Draws These draws pull more Radiant Energy than basic ones, but are quite bulky. HP:50;Hardness:3;AC:+1;Dex Mod:-1 Hourly Draw:30;Manuver Mod:/;Speed Mod:/ Space Taken:80;Cost:800g Halo Silk Draws Halo silk is a light, yet oddly tough material that is only produced in Tircia . It makes fine, long lasting Draws. HP:60;Hardness:4;AC:+2;Dex Mod:/ Hourly Draw:25;Maneuver Mod:/;Speed Mod:/ Space Taken:60;Cost:1000g Moon Silk Draws Moon silk is also made in Tircia, unlike Halo Silk, moon silk is quite fragile, so much so that Draws made from it must be sewn onto a backing of normal draw cloth, but it conducts radiant energy far better than standard cloth or Halo Silk. HP:40;Hardness:2;AC:+1;Dex Mod:/ Hourly Draw:40;Maneuver Mod:/;Speed Mod:/ Space Taken:80;Cost:1400g Rad Cistern The Rad Cistern stores radiant energy for later use. As radiant energy is drawn from sunlight, a cistern is nessary to allow an airship to function after dark or in severe weather. Some Cisterns, through the newest advancments, are also able to enhance the efficiency of the attached Radiant Core. Multiple Cisterns may be installed on a vessel, but one must be designated as the 'primary' only the primary imparts it's Special the the ship. Sun Bucket A very small cistern, made mostly for small, local use vessels Rad Storage:120;Special:/ Space Taken:40;Cost:120g Standard Small Cistern Any one of many makes of basics Cisterns Rad Storage:300;Special:/ Space Taken:100;Cost:450g Small Purifier Cistern A small cistern with a energy condenser, allows greater efficiency for the core Rad Storage:240;Special:Reduce Core's Hourly Rad cost by 5 Space Taken:120;Cost:1000g Standard Cistern Any of many models that make up the bulk of standard cisterns. Rad Storage:500;Special:/ Space Taken:150;Cost:1100g Bulk Cistern Bulk cisterns are big and heavy, but they will keep you going for days. Rad Storage:900;Special:/ Space Taken:280;Cost:1400g Sun Well A very large cistern, made mostly for heavy trading ships Rad Storage:1200;Special:/ Space Taken:340;Cost: 2500g Radiant Core The core is the 'engine' of the ship, it provides lift and thrust, it determines the ship's speed and may alter it's maneuverability and Dex. The core's speed is expressed as a multiplier of the 'Base Speed' listing in the hull section. All cores come with a size stat, they cannot power a ship of larger size than the listing, though you may use a larger one in a smaller ship, as long as it has the room for it. Standard Small Core This stat block may represent any of many basic, small model cores Rad Use(per hour):10;Size:Huge Speed Mod:x1;Dex Mod:/;Maneuver Mod:/ Space Taken:80;Cost:800g Light Racer Any of a number of small cores made for speed, they tend to not be very Rad efficent. Rad Use(per hour):15;Size:Huge Speed Mod:x2;Dex Mod:+2;Maneuver Mod:/ Space Taken:100;Cost:1400g Dash Core Any of a number of small cores made for tight turns and good maneuvering, they tend to not be very Rad efficient. Rad Use(per hour):15;Size:Huge Speed Mod:x1;Dex Mod:+2;Maneuver Mod:+1 Space Taken:120;Cost:2000g Nimily Grams SRC A top of the line racing core made by Nimily Grams, the famous artificing house, these expensive cores are custom made, rad sucking beasts, capable of rapid, tight turns and great speeds. As with any of Nimily Grams's creations, you will pay dearly for one of these. Rad Use(per hour):25;Size:Huge Speed Mod:x2.5;Dex Mod:+2;Maneuver Mod:+1 Space Taken:160;Cost:5000g Nimily Grams Merchant's Special A top of the line racing core made by Nimily Grams, the famous artificing house, these expensive cores are custom made. They are quite rad efficient and fast for their size, this comes at the cost of their great weight and a huge price tag. Rad Use(per hour):20;Size:Garguantion Speed Mod:x1.5;Dex Mod:+2;Maneuver Mod:+1 Space Taken:300;Cost:6000g Standard Core This stat block represents the most common of all core types Rad Use(per hour):25;Size:Garguantion Speed Mod:x1;Dex Mod:/;Maneuver Mod:/ Space Taken:180;Cost:2000g Long Hauler Several different makes of this core type exist, all are made to go as long as possible on as little rads as possible, unfortunately these types of cores tend to be a bit bulky Rad Use(per hour):20;Size:Garguantion Speed Mod:x1;Dex Mod:/;Maneuver Mod:/ Space Taken:230;Cost:2200g Armor Adding armor plating to a ship can greatly increase it's life expectancy in combat, but it is both bulky and expensive. Armor modifies the hull's HP, Hardness, and AC. Armor costs and space requirements are modified by the ship's size. Armor also modifies Ramming damage, this effect does not stack with the damage mods for a Ram attachment. *Huge:x1 *Gargantuan:x3 *Colossal:x9 Wood Even an extra layer of standard wood can help HP Mod:+20;Hardness Mod:+2;AC Mod:+1;Ramming Dam:+2d6 Space Taken:40;Cost:150g Reinforced Reinforced armor is wood plating with steel banding and plates at key points HP Mod:+30;Hardness Mod:+3;AC Mod:+1;Ramming Dam:+2d6 Space Taken:55;Cost:250g Weapons There are many types of weapons that may be mounted on an airship, but most ships don't have the necessary bracing to support a weapon. Weapon mounts cost 250g and take up 25 cargo space. Ballista By far the most common of ships weapons, the ballista is a huge mounted crossbow. They use standard attack rules but due to their size any creature smaller than large takes a -6 to their attack roll with it. (5+ ranks in Profession (ships gunner) provides a +2 on this roll). Damage is determined by the ammunition. Light Ballista This is a small ballista, and is one of the most common ship board weapons. It can be mounted on any ship of any size. Range Inc:150ft;Crew:2;Reload Time:2 HP:90;Hardness:5;AC:14 Space Taken:120;Cost:400g Steel Tips Dam:4d8;Weight:6lbs;Cost:5g Fire Baskets Dam:2d8;Weight:8lbs;Cost:5g Special:Targets takes 3d8 fire dam per turn for 4 turns Steel Pile Tips Dam:4d8;Weight:8lbs;Cost:5g Special:Ignores hardness 7 or lower Grapnels Dam:2d8;Weight:9lbs;Cost:5g Special:Can carry up to 300 ft of rope, on hit has a 50% chance of lodging in place. DC 19 Str to remove. Ships must make the Str check to move away, each grapnel past the first adds 2 to the DC. Catapults Because a catapult fires in an arching path it does not use normal combat rules for determining the success of its attacks. Instead the crew chief makes a d20 roll and adds his Int mod,(5+ ranks in Profession (ships gunner) provides a +2 on this check) if this total equals or exceeds the target's AC then it hits. Damage is determined by the type of ammunition that is being used. Next the catapult must be reloaded, this action takes a number of full round actions listed in the weapons block, multiple people may each take a full action doing this to complete the task more quickly. Light Catapult This is a small catapult, and is one of the most common ship board weapons. It can be mounted on any ship of Gargantuan or Colossal size. Range Inc:120ft;Minimum Range:60ft;Crew:2;Reload Time:2 HP:120;Hardness:5;AC:13 Space Taken:150;Cost:500g Stone Shot Dam:3d6;Weight:10lbs;Cost:5g Steel Shot Dam:5d6;Weight:15lbs;Cost:8g Fire Pot Dam:3d6 fire;Weight:12lbs;Cost:15g;Special:Targets takes 3d6 fire dam per turn for 5 turns Catapult This is a standard catapult, and is a less common ship board weapon. It can be mounted on any ship of Gargatuan or Collosal size. Range Inc:150ft;Minimum Range:100ft;Crew:3;Reload Time:4 HP:160;Hardness:5;AC:11 Space Taken:220;Cost:800g Stone Shot Dam:5d6;Weight:10lbs;Cost:10g Steel Shot Dam:8d6;Weight:15lbs;Cost:15g Fire Pot Dam:5d6 fire;Weight:12lbs;Cost:30g;Special:Targets takes 4d6 fire dam per turn for 7 turns Scorpions Scorpions fire a volley of arrows in an arcing path and use the same firing rules as catapults. They are mainly an anti personnel weapon and deal no damage to ship hulls. All targets in a Scorpion's AoE make a reflex save, the base DC is determined by the type of scorpion, modified by the gunner's Int bonus and any enhancements the arrows may have, on a success they take half damage, on a fail they add the amount they failed by to the total damage. Light Scorpion A light scorpion is a fairly common ship weapon, but still rarely seen in the private sector, it is generally used by military and pirates. Range Inc:50ft;Minimum Range:50ft;Crew:1;Reload Time:2 HP:100;Hardness:5;AC:14 Space Taken:130;Cost:600g Ammo:'20 Arrows '''AoE:'5 ft. 'Dam:'1d8+1 '''Base DC: '''11 Other Passenger Space Passenger space comes in three levels. Any passenger space can be turned into cargo space for half the space's normal cost Poor Poor space is made to hold several people at once, it is cramped and uncomfortable '''Space Taken:200per 3ppl;Cost:300g Standard Standard space is what every ship is considered to start out with Space Taken:200per Person;Cost:500g Luxury Luxury Rooming is rare indeed on airships, it is expensive and takes a lot of room Space Taken:400per Person;Cost:1200g